


Since I met you

by MyFandomCausesHanaji



Series: Soulmates AUs oneshots [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot Twists, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, just one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji
Summary: “Sousuke-e,” Rin drawled, tripping on the stairs as soon as he stepped on it. He would’ve fallen down, but Sousuke’s arm was holding him tight around his waist. “I love you, Sousuke.”``````````````````````````````````Soulmates AU prompt:Everyone is born with a unique number only they and their soulmate have





	Since I met you

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _Eternal Summer_.  
>  Rin is a cry-baby here, but I fully blame that adorable scene in episode 10 of _Eternal Summer_ that broke my heart and stole the pieces.
> 
>  Proofread: [Himeneka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Himeneka)

“Sousuke-e,” Rin drawled, tripping on the stairs as soon as he stepped on it. He would’ve fallen down, but Sousuke’s arm was holding him tight around his waist. “I love you, Sousuke.” Rin tried to wriggle out of the hold, but succeeded only in turning his back to the stairs and headbutting Sousuke’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Rin,” Sousuke answered automatically, shoving Rin’s head out of the way, and tearing one of his hands from where it was holding Sousuke’s shirt in a dead grip, to wrap it around his neck ― they will never make it to their floor, if Rin keeps hanging on him like that.

“No, Sousuke, I re-e-eally love you,” Rin hiccupped and sniffed, not even trying to move his feet properly, and Sousuke had to all but drag him upstairs. Much slower than he wanted to. Throwing him over the shoulder, or just carrying him bridal style would significantly reduce the amount of time needed to tug drunken Rin through the obstacles of two flights of stairs to their appartement, but the first option didn’t seem reasonable, considering Rin’s state, and when Sousuke had tried the bridal style last time, Rin had started crying a whole twenty minutes earlier than he usually did while drunk, and it had taken Sousuke twice the usual amount of time to make him stop.

“Yes, Rin, I really love you too,” Sousuke said with a heavy sigh, finally making it to the first floor. He propped Rin to the wall, holding him in a standing position with one hand, and reached to his back pocket for the keys. The pocket was empty, and he cursed under his breath, remembering that he forgot to take his set when they went out tonight. 

“But Sousuke!” Rin whined, and looked at him with puppy eyes that already started watering, while Sousuke was shoving his hand in the pockets of his oblivious friend, searching for the keys. “I’m like― like in love with you, Sou.”

“Hold on, Rin,” he mumbled, finally finding what he was looking for, and wrapped his arm around Rin’s waist again, tugging him to the next flight of stairs. 

“But you don’t understand, Sousuke-e...” 

Sousuke rolled his eyes and refused to look down at Rin, who was beginning to cry quietly, in the idle hope to spare himself a little heartbreak. It was always like that. For the last two years since they’d moved to Australia, with very little variation, Rin would drag him to a bar or a club once every couple of months, get drunk out of his feet, which with Rin usually took an embarrassingly short period of time, would make Sousuke almost carry him back to their appartement, and would shower him in love confessions all the way through. 

Truth be told, the first time he did that shocked Sousuke so much, that he almost dropped Rin. He quickly recovered though, and they made it safely to the apartment they had been renting together, but Sousuke barely slept that night. Next morning Rin couldn’t remember anything. He acted like normal and nothing in his behavior indicated he had even vague memories of his sudden confession. Sousuke wasn’t surprised. It repeated again, and then again, and then somehow became their routine. Sometimes along with his confessions, Rin would try to reach to the back of Sousuke’s head in the search of his soulmate code, but Sousuke never let him. A couple of times Rin suddenly started declaring his own code, nearly giving Sousuke a heart attack, but would stutter on the 6th or 7th symbol, trying to remember the rest, and it never went further than that.

They’d never really talked about their soulmate codes when Rin was sober. He asked Sousuke once a long time ago, but saw that Sousuke didn’t want to discuss this, and so he never raised that topic again. 

It was considered unorthodox to hide your soulmate code like that, but Sousuke had his reasons and honestly couldn’t care less how he appeared to the world. 

There were still groups of people who denied the existence of soulmates as a thing, convinced that the paired codes everyone had on the back of their heads were either a simple coincidence or held some other meaning. Others considered the codes not romantic enough. For the rest of the world and most of the population, the websites where one could type their code and find their destined soulmate were really the solution for all romantic problems. 

The world was filled with happy couples mixed with a few stubborn and much less happy individuals like Sousuke.

But he had his reasons, yes. In fact he had  _ one  _ reason, that was now soaking his sleeve with drunken tears, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath. 

He had been in love with Rin for what seemed like always, and the thought that Rin might not be his soulmate was scaring him, so faced with this risk or with the risk of simply never knowing, he preferred to never know. Thankfully, Rin didn’t seem to mind Sousuke’s protectiveness of his own code and the lack of curiosity towards Rin’s, at least as long as he wasn’t drunk. Sousuke was silently thankful, but wondered, why Rin wouldn’t use the available websites to find his own soulmate. Or perhaps he did and there was no match. It was quite possible.

As for Rin’s drunken confessions, Sousuke didn’t give them much weight, as Rin had never shown that he had any feelings above friendship to Sousuke when he was in his clear mind.

So yeah, when Rin said that Sousuke didn’t understand, he really didn’t. Sousuke knew Rin was selfish, but when he had been scouted for the national team in Australia and Sousuke followed him without even giving it a second thought, he had hoped, that it might give Rin some idea. What kind of friend follows you to another country, barely knowing the local language? Nobody does that. 

“Why don’t you love me, Sou?” There we go. They finally made it to their floor, and Rin was quietly crying, rubbing his wet face on Sousuke’s arm. 

“That’s not true,” Sousuke answered tiredly, trying to open the door without dropping Rin on the floor. 

“But it is! You don’t― Don’t let me see your c-code.”

“That’s not because I don’t love you, Rin.” The door unlocked, he opened it, and then bent down, to get his arm under Rin’s knees. He scooped his hiccupping friend up in a bridal style and walked inside the apartment, blindly pushing the door closed with his foot.

“But why?” Rin stopped sobbing, but the tears were still running from his unfocused eyes. “Why, Sou?”

Sousuke made his way through the dark appartement to Rin’s bedroom, and carefully put him down on the bed. 

“Hold on, I’ll bring you some water.” He turned on the light on the nightstand, deciding against the full light that would definitely be too hurting for Rin’s eyes now, and walked out of the room, ignoring Rin’s displeased sniffing. 

When he returned with the big glass of water and some painkillers for tomorrow’s morning, Rin had already gotten rid of his pants and was now trying to wiggle his way out of the shirt. Sousuke put the glass and the pills on the nightstand and helped Rin to tug off his shirt. Rin quickly slipped under the blanket and sighed happily. Seemed like there would be no more tears tonight, that was good.

Sousuke tiredly sat down on the edge of the bed, propping his elbows on his knees and dropping his face in his palms. He didn’t mind taking care of a drunken Rin, it didn’t happen that often anyway. What exhausted him though, were the things Rin was saying to him, that he then would forget the next morning, and Sousuke had to pretend that nothing happened, not even able to repeat his own  _ I love you _ ’s. He didn’t really hope it would change, and he didn’t even dare to hope that they might be soulmates. He was scared to check and risk giving away this opportunity to be near Rin every day. 

It was pathetic, and he was angry. At himself, for falling in love and then being a coward, and at Rin, for never remembering his own words after sobering up, or perhaps never really meaning them anyway. Sousuke’s life was a mess, and he knew the only way it would change would be when Rin would find his soulmate and Sousuke would be alone, licking his heart wounds, that no one would be to blame in but himself.

“Hey, Sou.” Something tapped at his hip, and Sousuke tilted his head to look in between his fingers at the foot, picking out of the blanket and lazily poking him in the leg. “So-o-usuke,” Rin’s voice was muffled by the blanket covering his head, but the foot wasn’t stopping, so Sousuke grabbed it by the ankle and lied it across his lap, brushing the foot with his finger, causing it slightly jerk, and making Rin curl his toes and giggle.

“What is it, Rin?” Sousuke would definitely regret asking this question. He just needed to let Rin sleep it off, and they could forget this in the morning, like they always did. Well, at least Rin did…

“Why don’t you love me, Sousuke?”

Sousuke puffed out a breath and winced. “Stop it, Rin.” Now, when he wasn’t distracted by trying to deliver the half-conscious body home safely, he had no desire to continue this conversation.

“But I don’t want to,” Rin answered stubbornly, and his other foot pocked Sousuke in his thigh. “You should say this to me, if you do, Sou, but you only say it when I say it so I think you just don’t.”

Sousuke raised his head looking at the bulge in the blanket where supposedly Rin’s head was, and frowned, trying to decipher what he’d just heard.

“I don’t understand, Rin.” 

There was a long dramatic sigh, and Rin put his other leg on Sousuke’s lap. 

“You say it like you don’t mean it, Sou.”

Sousuke clenched his fists at his sides, drawing a long breath. Drunken Rin was like a spoiled child, and he thought he’d gotten used to it, but today it was lasting longer than usual. Had he been drinking more today, and Sousuke missed the moment to stop him? Or was he on the contrary less drunk this time?

“Why are you doing this, Rin?” he asked in a small voice, surprised at how hurt he sounded.

Silence followed his question, and Sousuke rose from the bed, carefully putting Rin’s legs on the mattress. He bent down, and hooked the edge of the blanket with one finger, tugging it down a few inches. Rin was dead asleep, red hair clinging to his face, wet from tears, mouth slightly opened, and a trickle of drool was already making its way down his chin.

Sousuke sighed, adjusted the blanket to cover Rin’s legs, and straightened up. This guy would be the death of him one day.

**~**

_ You say it like you don’t mean it, Sou… _

Fuck!

Rin jolted awake in his bed, eyes flying open, and he immediately brought one hand to his face, covering his eyes from the offending daylight. A headache was pounding at his temples, his mouth tasted disgusting, and he groped for the glass of water Sousuke would always leave on his nightstand after nights like that. 

Sousuke… Damn, his friend probably hated him. Sprouting confessions after alcohol had destroyed Rin’s brain-mouth filter was one thing, but demanding something from Sousuke in return was new. Had he been more drunk than usual last night? It had only been two cocktails, Rin couldn’t possibly be  _ that  _ wasted, could he?

He found the water and gulped the whole glass in one go, feeling slightly better. He opened his eyes, looked around, and grabbed the pill from the nightstand, throwing it in his mouth and biting it a couple of times before swallowing ― the taste in his mouth couldn’t get any worse anyway, but like that Rin hoped the pill would start working faster.  

Bless Sousuke, always taking care of his drunken ass, and Rin repaying him with crying on his shoulder and asking why he didn’t love him. What a horrible friend he was...

Rin scowled, and got out of the bed with a groan. Thankfully, he had another day off, otherwise his captain would’ve had his ass for showing up to the pool in such a state. 

He dragged his feet to the bathroom, emptied his bladder and shoved a toothbrush in his mouth before looking up in the mirror. His reflection greeted him with a tangled nest of red hair and a weary face that looked like he’d been crying all night. He probably did. He could never remember himself actually crying, his mind probably filtered it for his sake, but he knew himself too well to have any doubts about it.

He really needed to apologise to Sousuke today. They both always ignored Rin’s drunken confessions the day after, but this time he positively had gone too far.  _ Why don’t you love me, Sousuke?  _ Shit, what was he thinking? He was never going to drink again, fuck it, he was not going to take any chances with it anymore. Next time he would know, he’d go even further, telling his friend that he’d been in love with him for as long as he could remember. What a way to ruin a friendship. No, definitely no more alcohol for Rin.

Rin sighed dramatically, stepping into the shower and feeling his headache fading away. The pill or the flow of water ― he honestly didn’t care, as long as he started feeling more like a human being. Haru would definitely say that it was water helping him, but what did the mackerel lover know about hangovers? Probably nothing, Rin highly doubted Makoto would let him drink, though it would be fun to see a drunken Haru. Or maybe not ― there was a high chance he would start declaring his love to water in even more poetic ways than usual and would bore everyone to death.

Rin heard the sound of the door closing the moment he turned off the shower. Sousuke returned from wherever it was he had been when Rin woke, and Rin felt a spike of anxiety in his chest. They’d never talked about this before, but Rin knew he’d crossed a line last night. He could pretend like nothing had happened, as usual, but he didn’t feel that it was the right thing to do this time. Apologies it is, then.

He wrapped a towel around his hips, and grabbed a shirt from the hook, before exiting the bathroom, and headed towards the kitchen, where Sousuke was clattering with something, pulling the acquired shirt on while he walked.

“That’s my shirt,” Rin heard right before slipping his head through said shirt, and he raised his hand to brush his hair away from his face. “And you are making it wet,” Sousuke added disapprovingly, and fixed his teal eyes on Rin.

Rin puffed out a breath and looked down at himself. It was indeed Sousuke’s shirt, judging by how loose it fit on Rin’s body. “I like it,” Rin shrugged, and looked back at Sousuke, who raised his brow in disbelief. The shirt was a simple plain black one, there literally was nothing specific about it to like.

“I like it too,” Sousuke answered flatly. “And now you are making it wet.”

Rin blinked, and another drop of water rolled from his hair down his spine, making him shiver involuntarily. “It looks better on me,” he said stubbornly.

Sousuke raised another brow and stared at Rin impassively. “It really does not, Rin.”

“Fine!” Rin snapped, tugging the shirt off fiercely, and throwing it in Sousuke’s face, who caught it and gave Rin an unimpressed glance. “You are no fun, Sousuke.”

“I used up the amount of fun I could have this month yesterday, Rin.”

Rin froze in the middle of wringing out his wet hair in the kitchen sink, and raised his head to look at his friend, feeling the heat spreading along his cheeks.

“Right. About that, Sou…”

“You were crying again, Rin,” Sousuke interrupted him, and then looked away from him, opening the fridge and getting out the ingredients for the breakfast. “You need to work on your alcohol tolerance, that’s embarrassing.”

Rin’s face was positively burning now and he shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “Yeah, well, I don’t remember that, Sou, I’m sorry,” he answered honestly.

Sousuke paused in the middle of splitting eggs, and stared blankly at the bowl before him. “Of course, Rin,” he answered dryly and resumed preparing the breakfast, leaving Rin with the nagging feeling, that there was something more behind these simple words.

Rin rolled on his heels and licked his suddenly dry lips. “No, I mean it, Sousuke. I’m really sorry, for…” he swallowed nervously ― it was pathetic, he should’ve rehearsed it before opening his mouth. “...for what I was saying and for trying… trying to make you say it too.” 

An egg dropped on the floor and crashed with a wet sound. Sousuke cursed, grabbed a tablecloth and kneeled down to take care of the mess. Rin suddenly felt even guiltier than before.

“I’m sorry, Sou,” he went on, while his friend was busy with the mess on the floor, and Rin felt a bit braver when he didn’t have to look in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have, I have no filter on my mouth when I’m drunk, you know that, but anyway I acted like a dick, I didn’t mean to tell you all that, and I just wanted to apologise this time, before we go back to pretending I didn’t run my mouth like the worst friend ever.”

Sousuke froze and looked up at him, dropping the cloth on the floor. The vulnerable expression in his eyes reminded Rin of the day, when Sousuke told him about his shoulder, and Rin felt the all too familiar itch in his eyes at the realization, that he might have really hurt his friend’s feelings this time.

“I’m sorry, Sou, for being such a fucked up friend,” he said with a sniff, swallowing down the tears threatening to burst.

Sousuke straightened up and looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“Wait, Rin, what do you mean by pretending you didn’t run your mouth?” he asked slowly, and Rin all but sobbed, realising with horror that this time apparently Sousuke was less willing to pretend he didn’t fuck up.

“I’m so sorry, Sou, I―”

“Rin, stop crying and answer my question,” Sousuke said in a low voice, taking a step towards him.

Rin hiccuped and rubbed his arm at his face to wipe a few first tears off. “I’m not― ’m not crying.”

Sousuke sighed and handed him his already half-wet shirt back. “Of course, you are not.”

Rin took the shirt, wiped his face with it, and clenched it in his fists in front of his chest. He felt guilty and embarrassed, and he would probably go on with his apologies, but Sousuke asked him a question, and Rin drew in a long breath, in an attempt to calm himself enough to answer.

“I mean like we always do, Sou. But this time I went too far, probably was drunker than usual, so I felt it was right to apologise.”

The teal eyes were looking at him intensively, and Rin was struggling to understand the expression in them.

“Pretend…” Sousuke whispered. “You mean…” He trailed off and suddenly covered his face with his hand, inhaling soundly.

Rin’s heart was beating faster than it did before major competitions ― Haru might have insisted that he loved water even more than he loved Makoto, but Rin was a  _ normal _ human being and his priorities were clear.

“Hey, Sousuke―”

“Wait, Rin,” Sousuke stopped him with a hand in the air. “Are you telling me you remember everything you say while drunk?”  

Rin blinked, and stared at his friend blankly. “Of course, I remember, what does it have to―”

“Why?” Sousuke interrupted, and Rin looked at him with confusion.

“Why what?”

“Why do you pretend that you don’t, Rin?” Sousuke asked, raising his voice, looking at Rin intently. Rin saw the signs of anger and hurt in Sousuke’s eyes, but he had already apologised, dammit, what was Sousuke being so worked up about all of the sudden?

“What do you mean  _ why _ , Sou? I was drunk, telling all kinds of things, it’s embarrassing, there is nothing to discuss. If you think I should’ve apologised earlier, then you’re probably right, and I am sorry, Sousuke, okay.” Rin was still concerned for the state of their friendship but now on top of it there was a rising irritation towards being forced to have this meaningless conversation. He sensed that Sousuke was hiding something and being stubborn about it as usual, but he couldn’t figure out what it was, and that was making him nervous.

He dropped the shirt on the counter and went to exit the kitchen, but stopped at the threshold, when he heard Sousuke saying quietly, “I don’t understand, Rin.” Rin turned around, startled by how lost his friend sounded. “You are telling me all this, you are demanding to see my code, and then you are saying there is nothing to discuss.”

Were they really going to talk about it?! Rin licked his lips, trying to push down the wave of embarrassment. Enough that he had been confessing his love to his best friend, he also had apparently been trying to learn Sousuke’s soulmate code, that Rin had promised himself to never ask his friend about after learning many years ago, that Sousuke was apparently among those people, who disregarded their codes in favor of building relationships without the help of any higher power. 

“Shit, Sou, I really don’t remember about asking you about your code, I’m really sorry, I know you don’t care about it, I must’ve been really drunk.” Genuinely upset, Rin sat down on one of the chairs and hid his burning face in his palms. He would never live this down. “Don’t hate me, Sou…”

Silence followed, and worried, Rin risked a glance above his palms. Sousuke was standing in the same spot, watching him with a baffled expression on his face.

“Why would I hate you, Rin?” he asked slowly, and Rin got the unpleasant feeling that he was being talked to like you talk to a scared wild animal. Was he really giving his friend such an impression right now? God, he was so pathetic.

Rin opened his mouth and then closed it with a clank. What could he say?  _ Because I keep telling you I love you even though you don’t feel the same? Because my drunken brain doesn’t give a fuck about any promises ever given and, no matter what, wants to know if we are soulmates or not? Because I so desperately  _ **_want_ ** _ to be your soulmate, though you don’t see me as anything more than a friend? _

“Rin?” Sousuke asked, waiting for Rin’s answer. Rin’s eyes started itching again, and he dropped his face in his palm, cursing under his breath.

“Stop it, Sou, what more do you want me to say?”

The pair of feet walked quietly, and stopped in front of him. He heard Sousuke crouch, and his low voice now sounded mere inches from Rin’s face. “How about, for starters, you tell me if you really meant what you said, Rin.”

Rin smiled bitterly and lowered his hands. “I was drunk, Sousuke, not delirious. What kind of shitty person you think I am, to say to my best friend I’m in love with him just for fun.” It was the first time ever, that Rin had said this when he wasn’t drunk, and Sousuke’s eyes twitched slightly at the sound of it. 

“Then why do you never say this when you are sober, Rin?

“Why would I?” Rin looked at Sousuke in confusion. “I know you don’t feel the same, and it’s fine, Sousuke, really, but I’m not a masochist, so can we please not talk―”

“Does your memory get selective, when you are drunk, Rin?” Sousuke interrupted him.

“What? No.”

“I think you’re missing something then.” 

Rin blinked and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms on his chest defensively, and forcing himself to keep looking at Sousuke, instead of turning to the side in this habit he adopted from Haru, that would kick in now and then, when he felt especially vulnerable. “If you mean your half-assed answers, then I remember them as well.”

“My half-assed answers?!” Sousuke’s voice rose in volume, and he stood up, propping one hand on the table and towering above Rin. “What the fuck do you mean by that, Rin?”

_ You say it like you don’t mean it… _

“I mean that you say it, like you say it to a friend, and it’s fucking alright, Sousuke, but don’t bring it to the argument, and can we just―”

“To a friend?” Sousuke shoved his free hand in the pocket of his pants, and leaned lower. “Remind me, when was it that I ever told you that I fucking love you, when it wasn’t in answer to your own confessions?!”

“Exactly my point!” Rin screamed, asking himself how it all managed to roll downhill that fast. “You don’t even say it like you mean it! And you never say it yourself!”

“Because I was sure you forget everything after sobering up, Rin!” Sousuke growled, and then suddenly his face fell and he took a step back. “And because we have our codes.”

Rin stood up and adjusted the towel around his hips. He only now realised that he had been half-naked through all this conversation. Never had he wished to have a pair of pants on him that much.

“What’s with the codes all of a sudden? You’ve never really cared for them as far as I remember,” Rin asked, feeling more confused and even more irritated.

“Yes, but what about you?”

“What about me?”

“You were trying to see my code several times, Rin,” Sousuke explained, frowning at him.  “You even started declaring me yours once. Clearly it matters to you.”

“I did what?...” Rin blinked, and tried to push down the sudden burst of laughter, but failed and started laughing, holding on his bare stomach. “How drunk was I, Sou?” he asked with a wide grin, but the deep frown between Sousuke’s brows didn’t promise him any good, so he took a shaky breath and went on more calmly. “I don’t remember this one, sorry about that. But it’s funny, really.”

“What’s so funny about it, tell me, Rin,” Sousuke asked dryly, and the seriousness in his face, instead of being intimidating, made Rin giggle.

He approached his friend, and slammed his palm on Sousuke’s shoulder. The giant didn’t even flinch, damn him, but Rin at least tried.

“Because I don’t know it, Sousuke. I threw away the note on which my mom had it written for me  when you said you don’t care about your own. It was a long time ago and since then I forgot it,” he smiled. “I don’t remember a single symbol of my soulmate code, Sou.”

Sousuke was staring at him, eyes wide. “Why?” he asked on the verge of whisper, and Rin sighed and let his hand fall to his side.

“I’ve already told you why, Sousuke. I don’t need some set of numbers and letters to know what I feel,” he said with a small smile, though right now he didn’t really feel like smiling anymore.

Sousuke lowered his eyes, and Rin took a step back.

“I’m so stupid,” Rin heard Sousuke say under his breath.

“Probably we both are,” Rin answered with a sigh, closed his eyes and rubbed them with the heel of his palm. 

When he opened them, Sousuke was standing right in front of him. He raised his hands, cupped Rin’s face in his palms and leaned to press their foreheads together. Rin’s pulse got faster, and he felt heat spreading in his cheeks again.

“I’m sorry, Rin, that I made you think that I am saying I love you, like I don’t mean it,” Sousuke said, and Rin swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, and he carefully put them on Sousuke’s waist. “Because I do, Rin, I do love you, and I do mean it. And I don’t care about the damn codes, if you don’t either,” he brushed a loose strand of Rin’s hair from his face, and Rin was clenching the edge of his shirt, already sniffing. “You are going to cry again, aren’t you?” Sousuke asked with a sigh.

“No, I won’t.” Rin pushed forward, hiding his face in the crook of Sousuke’s neck. “I love you so much, Sousuke.” He wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s waist, and more felt than heard him chuckle. “You should kiss me now, you stupid Sousuke.”

“You are too busy soaking another of my shirts wet, I can’t possible get in the way of such an important mission.”

Rin raised his head, after not very discreetly wiping his face in the aforementioned  shirt, and without thinking twice, pressed his lips to Sousuke’s. He could say he took him by surprise, but after a moment a hand made its way to the back of Rin’s head, another on the small of his back pressing him closer, and Sousuke’s tongue met Rin’s in a passionate kiss, that stole his breath away.

Codes be damned, soulmates or not, Rin’s soul found the one it wanted to be together with a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, drop me a line in the comments to let me know what you think, it will make my day! ^_^
> 
> [ **Tumblr** ](https://myfandomcauseshanaji.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ **Twitter** ](https://twitter.com/Kamui_Ril)
> 
> [ **Youtube** ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrci-WeCVz11-U5NLuBQWqQ?)
> 
> [ **Twitch** ](https://www.twitch.tv/kamuiril)


End file.
